


Sigils

by Saki_Yamanaka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Based on real life persons, Gen, Klara can't say Blubb Blubb Bitch, Knights - Freeform, Magic, Mentions of burning people alive, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Some dick killing books, Swords & Sorcery, like a lot
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saki_Yamanaka/pseuds/Saki_Yamanaka
Summary: [DISCLAIMER]: This is for a friend of mine on Discord... Kinda got out of hand... I will add Tags as the story progress and when they're suggested. So it's possible that there are thing in this that you don't like.[DISCLAIMER END]Ein altes Geheimnis, verborgen vor den Menschen. Ein Mann der nach Macht hungert, wenige, die ihn stoppen können.Nach einem Überfall auf eine Bibliothek beginnt ein Wettlauf gegen die Zeit selbst für vier Menschen. Nur können sie diesen nicht alleine Gewinnen, nicht ohne Hilfe. Eine Suche nach den Sigilen, die Manifesttierung purer magischer Energie beginnt. Doch wo soll man suchen, wenn alles, was man hat, eine Legende und Hoffnung sind?[I cant write summarys...]





	1. Act I: Beginn einer Reise

Act I  
Beginn einer Reise

Es war still. Zu still. Die Bibliothek schien in Schweigen gehüllt, ein trauervolles, fast ängstliches Schweigen, das von Unheil zeugte, nicht von Wissensdrang und Ruhe. Normalerweise erklang in diesem Gemäuer immer irgendwo ein Ton, das Rascheln einer umgeblätterten Seite, Leder und Leinen die über Holz schabten beim Herausnehmen und Zurückstellen, das beständige Schlagen der Seiten der Bücher wenn sie wie Vögel im Wind durch die einzelnen Reihen der hohen Regale ihre trägen Kreise drehten. Nun allerdings erklang nicht einer dieser Laute, fast so, als hätte eine höhere Macht diese heilige Stätte in Schweigen gekleidet um das Übel, welches es nun auch seien mochte, nicht noch mehr zu erzürnen, während es sein Werk hier verrichtete.  
Zodd schritt langsam und bedächtig durch die Reihen und Zeilen der Regale der Bibliothek, beschienen durch mehrere strahlend reine Irrlichter, welche in der Luft um ihn herumschwebten. Das Licht, welches spärlich durch die hohe Gewölbedecke hereinschien, fast wie ein ferner Strahl der Hoffnung, reichte kaum aus, um zu sehen zwischen den mehrere duzend Fuß hohen Regalen. Es schmerzte ihn, als er das erste Buch sah, welches zerrissen auf dem Boden vor ihm lag. Die Seiten waren durchblättert worden und anschließend aus Hass, oder vielleicht doch eher Frust, aus dem dunkelgrünen Rahmen getrennt worden. Das Buch regte sich nicht mehr. Und leider war es nur das erste von vielen, die der Bibliothekar erblickte, manche der Bücher noch schlimmer zerstört als das kleine grüne. Der Brünette verspürte mit jedem weiteren Schritt, den er auf diesem Pfad der Zerstörung wandelte, einen Stich im Herzen. Zum einen wegen der Bücher, die er genauso gut kannte wie jeden der Lehrlinge und Gelehrten hier, zum anderen wegen dem Mann, der am Ende dieses Weges zu finden war. Voller Kummer blickte der Blauäugige zu dem Magier hinüber der für diese Verwüstung verantwortlich war.  
„Warum musstest du es so weit treiben?“ Zodd machte eine ausladende Geste durch den Raum, sein Blick nicht vorwurfsvoll, eher mitleidig zu dem Mann am anderen Ende seines Sichtfeldes gerichtet. Die Stimme des Bibliothekars war von Schmerz erfüllt, hallte viel zu laut durch die leeren Zeilen der Bücherregale und verschwand in den Gängen des Gemäuers. Angespannt wartete der Brünette auf eine Antwort, irgendetwas, was ihm erklären würde, wieso jemand so etwas tun würde. Es entzog sich ihm, die Antwort, der Grund für solch eine blinde Zerstörung, solche Wut. Oder wollte er ihn vielmehr nur einfach nicht sehen, da es ihn brechen würde, den Grund zu erfahren.  
Der junge Mann ließ seine Hand sinken, ein altes Buch, zerfleddert von dem vielen tausend Händen, die es bereits durchgelesen hatten vor ihm, kam zum Vorschein. Der karge, braune Ledereinband wirkte genauso trostlos wie die vielen toten Bücher um sie beide herum. Langsam drehte sich der Verantwortliche für dieses Chaos um und blickte seinem alten Lehrmeister in die Augen, ein kaltes, totes Lächeln in seinem Gesicht, welches Emotionen vor so langer Zeit vergessen zu haben schien. Es versetzte Zodd einen Sticht in seiner Brust, den er wusste, dass dieser Mann sehr wohl lächeln konnte. Es war gar nicht all zulange her, das er es das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.  
„Verzeiht, dass ich mit einer Gegenfrage antworte, doch; Wieso stellt ihr eine Frage, dessen Antwort ihr schon kennt?“ Der Blick des Magiers glitt durch den Raum, blieb an dem Bibliothekar hängen, dem Chaos, was sie beide umgab. „Wollt ihr mir ein schlechtes Gewissen machen, damit ich meine Meinung ändere und es mir vielleicht nochmal anders überlege? Damit ich nichts dagegen tue, dieses Chaos zu verhindern und blind weiter den alten Lehren folge, um lediglich ein Zuschauer zu sein, der nichts unternimmt?“ Verachtung und Wut sprachen durch den Magier hindurch, Enttäuschung war ebenfalls zu vernehmen. Die Luft erschien mit einem Mal viel zu dick und schwer um noch zu atmen, zu denken oder zu handeln. Wie Gewichte lagen die Vorwürfe auf dem Bibliothekar, dessen Blick schmerzhafte Züge angenommen hatte.  
„Du weißt genau, dass ich ein Ziel habe und das mich nichts davon abhalten wird, alles in meiner Macht stehende zu tun, um es zu erreichen, Zodd. Wenn das erfordern sollte, dich zu töten, werde ich nicht zögern, das zu tun.“ Der Magier machte einen Schritt auf sein gegenüber zu. „Sag mir einfach, was ich wissen muss. Wo ist das Siegel?“  
Zodd seufzte, griff nach seinem persönlichen Buch, ein dicker Wälzer, eingeschlagen in weißes Leder und verziert mit goldenen, blauen und roten Ornamenten. Er schlug das Buch auf und blätterte rasch durch die Seiten, ehe seine Hand über einer verharrte. Die Seiten des Buches begannen in einem gleißen hellem Licht zu erstrahlen und mehrere große, schwere Eisenketten aus strahlend hellem Licht schossen aus der Seite heraus, direkt auf den Brünetten zu. Dieser verzog nicht eine Miene als er zwischen den Ketten hindurch glitt, auch wenn es ihn innerlich zum Schmunzeln brachte. Es erschien ihm eher wie ein verzweifelter Versuch, vielleicht auch eher vergebene Liebesmüh. Ein kurzer Wink seines Handgelenkes, ein Symbol, das an seiner Hand auf flimmerte, und die Ketten zerfielen zu Asche. Der Magier hob erneut die Hand und beschwor ein neues Siegel herauf, groß und gleißend hell stand es starr in der Luft. Zodds Augen weiteten sich, ob vor Angst oder vor Unglaube, dass konnte er nicht sagen. Der Bibliothekar wusste, dass ein solch großes Siegel nur eins bedeuten konnte; ein mächtiger Zauber, mächtig genug um seinen Anwender bei unzureichender Erfahrung umzubringen. Und wenn er traf, konnte das für den, auf den die Magie gerichtet war, ebenso zutreffen.  
Zodd wusste, dass er tot nichts nütze, er musste hier lebend herauskommen, um von der drohenden Gefahr zu berichten. Der Magier war noch mächtiger und gefährlicher als er angenommen hatte. Sollte er hier sterben, starb dieses Wissen mit ihm und war niemandem von Nutze. Der Bibliothekar entschied sich für die Flucht und ließ von seinem Vorhaben ab seinen Kontrahenten aufzuhalten. Zodd sprintete zu den Regalen und duckte sich hinter das erstbeste das er fand, blätterte wie besessen durch sein Buch, ließ die Seiten durch seine Finger gleiten, ehe er fand wonach er suchte. Zodd hob erneut seine Hand über die Seite, er musste sich beeilen, und aktivierte die Sigile auf der Seite. Um ihn herum schien die Luft zu schimmern, ehe sich in etwa einem Meter Entfernung eine hauchdünne Wand erhob, ein sachtes schimmern umgab sie. Der Schutzwall umgab ihn wie eine Kuppel, schloß sich gerade noch rechtzeitig, um den größten Schaden des Zaubers abzuwenden, der auf ihn gerichtet worden war.  
Ein heller Blitz zuckte kurz durch das Sichtfeld von Zodd, ein ohrenbetäubender Knall folgte diesem, erschütterte die Hallen der Bibliothek bis in ihr Innerstes Mark, trotz des Schutzes musste Zodd seine Ohren mit den Händen zu halten, es hätte ihm bestimmt die Trommelfelle zerfetzt, hätte er dies nicht getan. Der Knall wurde von einem hohen Fiepen abgelöst, das schließlich verstummte, zusammen mit allen anderen Geräuschen. Nur mühsam kam Zodd auf die Beine, taumelte hinter dem Regal hervor, sein Buch krampfhaft festhaltend, auch wenn er wusste, dass er in dieser Verfassung nicht kämpfen konnte. Mühsam hob der Blauäugige den Blick an, bereit, in seinem Buch nach einem Zauber zu suchen und ihn auf sein Gegenüber zu richten. Doch der andere Magier war verschwunden. Zodd blickte sich um, versuchte das Ausmaß der Zerstörung zu erfassen und die Verwüstung einzuschätzen. Ob der Magier im Schutz der Sigile geflohen war oder sich mit Hilfe eines Komplizen aus dem Staub gemacht hatte konnte der Bibliothekar nicht sagen. Rauch waberte träge durch die Hallen der Bibliothek hindurch, die Schwaden wie Geister zwischen den paar Regalen, die noch standen. Im Zentrum der Zerstörung qualmte es am stärksten, Zodd taumelte mühsam zu der Einschlagsstelle des Zaubers hinüber. Die Regale in unmittelbarer Nähe waren wie von Feuer Rußgeschwärzt, der Boden im Zentrum war gespalten, fast so als hätte ein erzürnter Gott mit einem Hammer auf diesen eingeschlagen. Dort, wo vorher der Unruhestifter gestanden hatte, lagen noch mehr zerfetzte Bücher herum, ein unübersehbarer Leichenberg aus nun mehr ehemaligem Wissen. Zodd wurde schlecht bei diesem Anblick. Nicht nur, wegen der vielen toten Bücher, die vor ihm lagen, sondern auch, weil ihm bewusst wurde, wonach der andere gesucht hatte. Und das er verhindern musste, das er es in die Finger bekam, egal was es ihn kostete.  
Zodd riss seinen Blick von den Büchern los und eilte, so gut das in seinem Zustand ging, durch die Gänge der Bibliothek, seines Zuhauses, sein Ziel war das fordere Eingangsportal der Bibliothek. Wenn er wirklich verhindern wollte, dass das, was der Magier gesucht hatte, in dessen Hände gelangte, musste er sofort aufbrechen. Und er würde Hilfe brauchen. Nicht nur irgendwelche Hilfe, nein, er brauchte die Hilfe von ein paar ganz bestimmten Leuten. Den Grenzwächtern. Doch vorher würde er noch einen alten Bekannten aufsuchen müssen, der für ihn die Grenzwächter um Hilfe beten sollte. Zodd selber musste diesen Vorfall so schnell es ging dem Zusammenschluss melden und den Schaden, der angerichtet worden war, beheben. 

 

Unweit der Ereignisse in der Bibliothek beendeten gerade zwei Soldaten, die auf Patrouille gewesen waren, ihre Schicht. Die Nacht hatte Sal und Leikeima überrascht und die beiden beschlossen, die Nacht über zu ruhen und morgen früh in Richtung Hauptstadt aufzubrechen, um Bericht über das Grenzgebiet von Akimera und dem Nachbarland Ferenys abzugeben. Sal, der Kapitän der Grenzwächter und ein alter Freund von Leikeima, hatte darauf bestanden in Komar einzukehren, ein kleines Dorf in Akimera nahe der westlichen Grenze zu Ferenys. Leikeima war sich sicher, dass er das nur deshalb verlangt hatte, weil er die Wirte hier am besten kannte, da er häufig hierher abstieg während seiner Patrouillen, doch sie sagte nichts. Zum Rügen ihres Vorgesetzten war sie zu Müde und es würde bei seinem Sturkopf sowieso nichts bringen.  
Die beiden Soldaten hatten also das kleine Dorf betreten, ein reger Handelspunkt der beiden Reiche, weswegen es hier vor allem abends in den Tavernen und Gasthäusern vor Leben zu Brummen schien, und sich unter Sals Führung aufgemacht eine Taverne zu suchen, in der der Brünette als Stammkunde bekannt war. Leikeima hörte ihrem Vorgesetzten nur mit halben Ohr zu als er irgendetwas über die Grenze redete und suchte statt seiner mit den Augen nach dem Schild welches „Die Brennenden Wasser“ auswies, den Ort, an dem Sal Bier erwartete und Leikeima eine weitere von unzähligen Nächten in denen sie den Trinker aus Barschlägereien herausboxen musste. Wie oft hatte sie das nun schon getan? Die ebenfalls Braunhaarige hatte den Überblick verloren, und obwohl es ein eigentlich trauriger Fakt war brachte er ihr dennoch ein mentales Lächeln ein. Sie betrachtete es eher als eine Art Beweis dafür, dass sie beide, sie und Sal, wirklich Freunde waren, und das schon seit vielen Jahren, länger als die meisten Freundschaften, durch die man im Leben ging.  
„Ahhh, da wären wir! Die Brennenden Wasser!“ rief Sal erfreut aus. Der Brünette war seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr hier gewesen, und das obwohl Die Brennenden Wasser schon fast so etwas wie sein zweites Heim waren. Er kam so oft es ging hierher und stieg hier ab auf einen kleinen Trunk, vielleicht auch zwei oder drei, und ließ die Seele baumeln, weg von all den Pflichten und Aufgaben als Kapitän der Grenzwache. Ja, es war definitiv zu lange her, dass er diesen Ort besucht hatte.  
Beim Anblick des Namensschildes, welches sacht im Wind schaukelte und der alten, mit Eisennieten versehenen Holztür welche in die Taverne führte durchströmte Sal Vorfreude. Voller Elan stieß er die Tür ins Innere auf und ließ das Innere der Unterkunft auf sich wirken.  
Es war jedes Mal dasselbe, wie ein altes Ritual. Zuerst fixierte er die hintere Wand des Lokals, duzende und aber duzende von Schilden hingen dort, Ferenys‘sche, Akimerasche, Sisme‘sche, aus ganz Sion schienen sie zu kommen und hier und dort entdeckte Sal sogar neue Schilder, manche sogar aus den Nachbarländern Naofa oder Visindí. Es verwunderte Sal jedes Mal aufs Neue, woher Nik, der Besitzer der Taverne, sie bekam.  
Nach der Wand glitt Sals Blick immer zur linken Wand, dort, wo der Tresen war. Eine alte Holzfläche, angeblich aus einem Baum aus den tiefsten Innersten Sions, diente als Servierfläche für die Getränke, genug Platz für genau sechs Gäste und den Wirt dahinter. Drei der Tresenhocker waren belegt, zwei ganz außen links und der äußerste rechts.  
Zum Abschluss seines Rituals glitt Sals Blick nur durch die Menge der Taverne, mehrere breite Tische mit einzelnen Bänken an denen bereits unzählige Männer saßen und lachten, sie betranken und Glücksspiele spielten.  
Der Soldat marschierte mit einem breiten Grinsen zum Tresen. Hinter diesem stand ein etwas breiterer Mann mit Glatze, der Sal ein zahnloses Grinsen schenkte, als er ihn sah.  
„Ahh, der Kapt’n und ihr Problemkind!“ feixte er und hielt Sal die rechte Hand zum Einschlagen hin.  
„Jaja, halt die Klappe, Nik“ lachte der Angesprochene und schlug in die Hand seines Bekannten ein.  
„Wieder auf’m Rundgang gewesen?“ grinste Nik und holte nebenbei zwei Krüge unter dem Tresen hervor. Leikeima setzte sich rechts neben Sal auf einen der abgewetzten Holzhocker. Sie kannte dieses gefeixe von Nik bereits und sah darüber lächelnd hinweg.  
Sal nickte und nahm sein Bier von dem Wirt in Empfang, kippte den Inhalt gierig herunter. Viel zu lange hatte er den Geschmack von Bier nicht mehr auf der Zunge gespürt.  
„Ja, Patrouille. Drei Wochen das Grenzgebiet von den Ausläufen des Waldes bis runter zur Küste am Jörmundstrom abgelaufen. Nichts war los. Außer den paar Banditen auf dem Tam, aber sonst Stille. Dass die dafür den Kapitän absetzten mussten…“ Ein weiterer Schluck wanderte Sals Kehle hinunter.  
„Klingt ja nicht grad spannend. Aber schön, dass du mal wieder vorbeischaust. Hier haben schon alle angefangen dich zu vermissen nach der letzten Schlägerei.“ Feixte Nik während er Sal ein weiteres Bier hinstellte.  
„Zu meiner Verteidigung, ich habe nicht angefangen, der Kerl hatte mich provoziert.“ Lachte Sal und hob in einer abwehrenden Geste die Hand, als wolle er sich ergeben.  
„Nur weil jemand den Wächtergruß falsch aufzeigt bedeutet das nicht, dass du ihm deine Faust ins Gesicht rammen darfst.“ Tadelte Leikeima und nahm einen kleinen Schluck ihres Biers. Sie fand, es schmeckte etwas zu schal, aber vermutlich lag das eher daran, dass sie generell mehr Wein trank als Bier.  
„Es war eine bewusste Provokation.“ Argumentierte Sal. „Er hat mich als den Kapitän erkannt und dann dämlich grinsend die Hand zum Gruß erhoben, um sich über die Grenzwache lustig zu machen.“  
„Ist dir vielleicht auch in den Sinn gekommen, dass er eventuell zu den Leuten gehört, die die Grenzwache überflüssig finden und dass er dich deshalb provoziert hat, um einen weiteren Grund zu haben, den er herumgrölen kann, weshalb wir am besten aufgelöst werden sollten?“  
Sal warf ihr einen entnervten Seitenblick zu und leerte seinen Krug mit einem Satzt. „Nik! Noch einen!“ rief er dem Wirt zu, welcher nickte und ein zweites Bier vor ihn stellte.  
Leikeima hatte es schon vor Jahren aufgegeben, ihren Freund zu erziehen, und trotzdem hatte sie damals auf die Stelle als Kapitän der Grenzwache verzichtet und sie Sal überlassen, damit sie als Stellvertreter auf ihn aufpassen konnte. Welch‘ bittere Ironie. Die Brünette kippte sich den Rest ihres Getränks die Kehle herunter und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund. Ein schaler Nachgeschmack blieb zurück.

Da fröhliche Gelange in der Taverne wurde jäh unterbrochen, als ein neuer Gast die Absteige betrat. Der Fremde schien hochgewachsen, es war schwer zu sagen da er in einen alten, durchlöcherten Mantel gehüllt war, voller Dreck und zerschlissen, jedoch schien ihn das nicht zu kümmern, welcher seine Statur geschickt verbarg. Sein Blick glitt durch die Runde, blieb an den beiden Grenzwachen hängen, an den Emblem auf ihrer Schulterplatte.  
Das Flammenschwert, welches einst dem Gründer der Grenzwache gehört haben sollte. Jedoch war es nichts weiter als eine alte Sage.  
Der Fremde bewegte sich zielstrebig durch die Gäste auf den Tresen zu, sein Ziel war unschwer zu erraten für Leikeima. Als er schließlich vor den beiden Wächtern stand hob er seine Hand zum Gruß. Wobei Gruß es eher weniger traf, vielmehr war es eine Ehrerbietung der Wächter untereinander, mit dem sie einander Respekt zollten und auch jedem anderen, dem sie diese Geste zukommen ließen.  
Der Fremde hob seine rechte Hand auf die Höhe seiner Brust, etwas über seinem Herzen, und beugte seine Hand mit der Innenfläche nach oben zu dem Tisch hin, den kleinen und den Ringfinger angelegt, der Daumen darüber, Mittel- und Zeigefinger abgespreizt.  
Sal blickte von seinem Bier auf zu dem Mann links neben ihm, auf seine Hand und die Geste, die er ihm zeigte. Einen Moment lang schien die Zeit still zu stehen, dann erhob sich Sal von seinem Platz. Der fremde ließ seine Hand sinken, und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen. Sal jedoch holte mit der Faust aus und schlug ihm ins Gesicht, was den Fremden taumeln ließ. Er hatte wirklich nicht mit diesem Schlag gerechnet.  
In der Taverne brach mit diesem ersten Schlag ein Tumult los, die Gäste schienen die Auseinandersetzung eines betrunkenen Grenzwächters äußerst amüsant zu finden und grölten Ermutigungen und Wetteinsätze durch die Gegend. Leikeima ließ ihren Kopf fallen, fasste sich mit der linken Hand an ihren Nasenrücken, sie konnte nicht glauben, dass Sal wirklich so dumm war.  
Sal unterdessen holte nochmals aus, um den Brünetten vor ihm erneut zu boxen, doch dieser duckte sich unter der Faust des Kapitäns hindurch und griff nach dem linken Arm von Sal. Der Fremde versuchte aus seiner niedrigen Position heraus hinter Sal zu gelangen und ihm den Arm dabei auf den Rücken zu drehen, um ihn zu demobilisieren, doch Sal riss sein Knie hoch und erwischte die Magengrube des Fremden, welcher seinen Kopf aus der Angriffsbahn gebracht hatte. Ein schmerzerfüllter Laut verließ seine Kehle, der Griff seiner Hand um den Arm des Soldaten lockerte sich. Diese Gelegenheit nutzte Sal aus um seinen Ellbogen auf den Kopf seines Gegners zu stoßen, welcher hinfiel, jedoch versuchte durch eine Rolle wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Sal wollte dies verhindern und ihn mit Schlägen eindecken, doch der Fremde wich ihm aus, nachdem er bemerkt hatte, dass er dem Kapitän Kräftemäßig unterlegen war. Sal holte frustriert erneut aus, um zuzuschlagen, doch eine Hand auf seiner Schulter lenkte ihn ab. Genug, um sein Gesicht dem Besitzer der Hand zuzuwenden. Leikeima stand hinter ihm, riss ihn an der Schulter herum und schlug ihm mit geballter Faust ins Gesicht. Sals Kopf flog nach hinten, ein ungesundes Knacken war zu hören, dann sackte der Körper des Grenzwächters zusammen. Leikeima hievte den Brünetten auf ihre Schulter, warf einen Blick in die Runde der verstummenden Trinker. Diese schienen sie wortlos zu verstehen. Die Show war vorbei.  
Der Fremde näherte sich ihr, seine Haltung deutete jedoch immer noch Vorsicht an, er wusste nicht recht, wie er die Frau vor ihm einschätzen sollte.  
„Ich hoffe dass dieser Idiot euch nicht zu sehr zugesetzt hat.“ Sagte die Wächterin, deutete mit einer Handbewegung an, dass er ihr folgen sollte. Der Fremde schüttelte den Kopf, und verließ hinter der Brünetten die Taverne.  
„Es ist nichts, was Zeit und Magier nicht heilen könnten.“ Sagte er. Leikeimas Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Magie. Da war es gewesen, das Wort.  
Sie drehte sich um, erwischte den Mann gerade noch bei dem Versuch zu Grinsen, welchen er allerdings mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht unterließ. „Also, wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr?“ fragte sie fordernd, musterte ihr Gegenüber angestrengt.  
Der Mann vor ihr war kaum älter als 25, und etwa einen halben Kopf kleiner als sie, was allerdings nichts heißen musste. Sie selber war nicht gerade die Durchschnittsgröße einer Frau sondern gut darüber liegend. Die Augen des Fremden wirkten allerdings alt, älter als sie hätten sein dürfen, duzende kleine Falten um diese zeugten von Lachen, die Falten auf seiner Stirn von Nachdenken.  
Der Fremde versuchte erneut zu Grinsen, unterbrach sich jedoch selber, als er sich an den Schmerz in seinem Gesicht erinnerte. „Verzeiht, meine Manieren.“ Sagte er stattdessen entschuldigend, seine Stimme hatte einen ruhigen, sonoren Klang angenommen. „Mein Name ist Schung Acadie, ich bin als Vertreter des Blibliothekars Asrasos hier um die Grenzwächter um Mithilfe zu bitten.“ Argwohn regte sich in Leikeimas Blick.  
„Ihr seht nicht aus wie ein Angehöriger der Bibliothek.“  
Schung, wie sich der Mann vorgestellt hatte, verzog leicht die Mundwinkel, ein schwaches Lächeln. „Die Bibliothekare haben keine einheitliche Robe, auch wenn das viele Glauben, und ich bin eher praktisch veranlagt als akademisch, weswegen ich Feldforschung übernehme für den Bibliothekar in Asraso. Zodd steckt halt lieber hinter Bücherregalen als hinter Bäumen.“ Scherzte Schung. Leikeima glaubte ihm immer noch nicht. Scheinbar merkte Schung dies ebenso, weswegen er in seine Manteltasche griff, langsam und gut sichtbar, damit die Frau vor ihm die Geste nicht falsch auffasste. Aus seinem Mantel heraus zog er einen versiegelten Brief, stark zerknittert, jedoch ungebrochen. „Zodd hat mir das hier gegeben, als offizielles Hilfegesuch an die Grenzwächter. Falls es euch nicht überzeugt-„ Leikeima nahm, Schung den Brief ab und brach das Wachssiegel auf, entfaltete das Papier und las. Sie murmelte leise vor sich hin beim Lesen.  
„Es gab einen Überfall auf die Bibliothek?“ sie warf einen fragenden Blick zu Schung.  
„Nicht direkt. Ich weiß auch nicht viel mehr als ihr, Zodd war ziemlich in Eile als er mir die Situation erklärt hat. Scheinbar hat jemand die Unteren Stockwerke der Bibliothek verwüstete und mehrere Bücher zerstört bevor er geflohen ist. Zodd sagte, dass der Kerl nach etwas gesucht hat, doch er ist nicht näher darauf eingegangen.“  
Leikeima lass den Brief erneut durch, prägte sich den Wortlaut ein und zerknüllte das Papier in ihrer linken Faust. Ein Funken entfachte, als der Brief Feuer fing und in Sekunden zu Ascheflocken zerfiel. Schungs Augen weiteten sich.  
„Ihr könnt-„ Die Wächterin warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, was den Mann zum Verstummen brachte.  
„Ich kann euch die Hilfe der Grenzwächter nicht zusagen, das ist mir aufgrund meiner Position nicht möglich. Doch er hier-„ sie warf einen schnellen Blick auf ihre Schulter, wo Sal immer noch bewusstlos hing. „-er kann das. Ich verstehe, dass das eine äußerst beunruhigende Nachricht ist, die ihr überbracht habt, doch wir müssen warten.“ Schung war ihr einen gequälten Blick zu, scheinbar war das ganz und gar nicht in seinem Interesse. „Morgen früh. Das ist der Deal. Morgen früh werden wir spätestens entscheiden können. Gebt euch damit zufrieden oder last es.“ Leikeimas Stimme war hart und unnachgiebig. Sie würde sich nicht über Sal hinwegsetzten, und da dieser aktuell keine Entscheidung fällen konnte, da er ausnüchtern musste, hieß das Warten.  
Schung knirschte mit den Zähnen, gab jedoch nach. „Einverstanden. Morgen früh bei Sonnenaufgang erwarte ich die Entscheidung eures Kapitäns. Falls er zusagt, brechen wir unverzüglich auf, falls er ablehnt werde ich dies Zodd ebenfalls mitteilen.“ Die Wächterin nickte. Morgen früh wurde die Entscheidung ihres Kapitäns fallen, so wie sie ihn kannte würde er auf die Hilfe pochen, selbst wenn sie oder die Oberen Wächter gegen seine Entscheidung waren. Zum Glück war dies jedoch nicht nötig.

Schung begleitete Leikeima aus Komar heraus zu einer westlich gelegenen Uferböschung, an welcher die beiden Wächter ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatten. Es waren zwei Zelte, einfache Ausrüstung, nicht groß oder komfortabel, sie waren da um Nachts gegen Wind und Regen zu schützen, mehr jedoch auch nicht. Auch sonst schien die Ausrüstung der Beiden für die Grenzpatrouille eher leicht auszufallen, kein Feuermaterial oder Jagdausrüstung, die eigentlich von Nöten gewesen wäre, da die Grenzwächter häufig mehrere Tage von den nächsten bewohnten Siedlungen entfernt waren. „Ihr habt eine Schlafgelegenheit?“ fragte die Brünette, welche den Bewusstlosen achtlos in sein Zelt verfrachtete. Es schien sie nicht im entferntesten zu stören, dass die Nacht frischen Wind aus Richtung Süden mitbrachte und somit kalte Luft auf die wärmere hier traf und es vermutlich gewittern würde. Schung nickte. „Dann ruht friedlich.“ War alles was sie im noch sagte, bevor sie in ihrem eigenem Zelt verschwand.  
„Ihr ebenso.“


	2. Der Morgen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Entscheidung über Schungs Bitte fällt.

Die Sonne kroch über dem Horizont empor und läutete einen neuen Tag ein. Beinahe schon träge schob sich die leuchtende Kugel über den Rand des Sichtbaren zum Himmel empor. Schung starrte ihr nach, er wartete auf die Entscheidung der beiden Wächter. Sie schienen beide schon wach zu sein, auf jeden Fall war das eine der Zelte auf der Lichtung geöffnet gewesen und bereits halb abgebaut, als er selber erwacht war. Er hoffte nur, dass es der Kapitän zu den Gunsten von ihm und Zodd entschied, Schungs alter Freund hatte wirklich besorgt geklungen und in Eile als er den Magier gebeten hatte die Nachricht zu überbringen. Schung glaubte immer noch, dass ihm der Bibliothekar etwas verschwieg, etwas entscheidendes, das irgendwie mit dem Überfall auf die Bibliothek zu tun hatte, doch Schung konnte warten. Es war eine seiner besseren Eigenschaften, die er sich im Laufe der Jahre angeeignet hatte, Geduld. Er hatte so eine Ahnung, dass er noch früh genug erfahren würde, was Zodd nicht nur ihm sondern auch den Wächtern vorenthielt. Nun musste er seine Aufmerksamkeit wirklich wichtigeren Dingen widmen, wie zum Beispiel die Entscheidung der Wächter, auf welche er wartete.   
Der Magier konnte nur rätseln, was die beiden so lange miteinander besprachen, doch er wagte es nicht zu lauschen. Nicht, solange er nicht wusste, wie weit die Künste der Wächterin reichten, die bei dem Kapitän im Zelt saß. Der Brünette erinnerte sich noch genau an den gestrigen Abend, als sie das Papier in Flammen hatte aufgehen lassen, in ihrer eigenen Hand. Es schauderte Schung, wenn er daran dachte. Magie zu wirken war nichts außergewöhnliches, die Veranlagung dazu lag in den meisten Menschen schon von Geburt an vor, allerdings entwickelten nur die wenigsten ihre Fähigkeiten jemals weiter und ließen sie verkümmern. Diejenigen, die den Weg der Magie bestritten, wie Schung selber, verbrachten zumeist viele Jahre damit ihre Fähigkeiten zu erproben und zu entwickeln bevor sie sich wirklich als Magier bezeichnen konnten und verbrachten dann den restlichen Teil ihres Lebens zumeist hinter Büchern um ihre Magie in der Studie weiter zu verfeinern. Etwas, dass Schung noch nie gewollt hatte, weswegen er nach seiner Ausbildung die Bibliothek in Asraso verlassen hatte und durch das Land gereist war ehe er von Zodd das Angebot erhalten hatte, die Feldarbeit für ihn zu übernehmen. Das alles war nun schon fast fünf Jahre her, doch Schung hatte auf all seinen Reisen entlang der Hauptstraße noch keine Person getroffen, die so Magie wirkte wie die Wächterin. Er hatte jedoch von solchen Menschen gelesen, die Magie ohne die Hilfe von Sigilen wirken konnten, den Siegeln der Magie. Nur die Dinge, die er über diese Menschen gehört hatte, waren nicht gerade beruhigend gewesen. Schung wühlte in seinen Erinnerungen nach allem, was er über diese Art der Magie wusste, konnte jedoch nichts sinnvolles mehr aus diesen herausholen.   
Schung schüttelte seinen Kopf, es brachte ihm nichts, wenn er über diese Dinge nachgrübelte, vermutlich war es vorerst besser, das Thema ruhen zu lassen und seine Energie lieber auf andere Dinge zu lenken. Wieder starrte er auf das Zelt der Wächter, auf das Wappen an der äußeren Zeltwand. Das brennende Schwert, welches dem ersten Grenzwächter gehört haben soll, umschlungen von einer Kreatur, die einen Drachen oder einen Amphithere darstellen sollte. Der Magier wusste nicht wieso, doch es erschien ihm so, als würde das Tier ihn mit seinen Auen zu fixieren. Ein kalter Schauer jagte über seine Haut.

Sal horchte Leikeimas Erzählung über den letzten Abend. Der Brünette warf ihr immer wieder einen besorgten Blick zu, ab und an schienen seine Augen auch von der einen oder anderen Frage gequält zu sein, doch er hielt den Mund und lauschte. Leikeima holte am Ende ihrer Ausführung tief Luft, sie tat das immer, wenn sie einen Bericht abgeliefert hatte, eine Angewohnheit, die sie aus ihrer Trainingszeit bis ins Heute verschleppt hatte. „Und dieser Schung will also, dass wir helfen, einen Überfall auf eine Bibliothek aufzuklären?“ Leikeima nickte. Sal starrte auf den Boden des Zeltes, bedeckt von Fellen. „Die Grenzwächter sind nicht für so etwas zuständig.“ Murmelte er vor sich hin, während er überlegte. Wieso sollte jemand die Wächter bei so etwas um Hilfe bitten? Sicher, die Bibliotheken in Ferenys waren so etwas wie Akademien und horteten unendlich viel Wissen, seit Anbeginn der Entdeckung von Magie bis zum heutigen Tag wurde alles Wissen, alles, was man kannte, in schriftlicher Form verewigt. Auch Formeln und Sprüche, die zur Zeit des Großen Krieges benutzt worden waren und als zu gefährlich galten, als dass sie normale Magier nutzen durften. Ein Einbruch war nichts ungewöhnliches, es gab viele Korrupte, die solche Formeln nur zu gerne in ihre Hände bekommen würden, doch irgendetwas war an diesem Einbruch anders. Sal wusste jedoch nicht, was es war, ob nur der Fakt, dass nichts gestohlen worden war, oder die verbrannte Schrift, welche speziell ihn als Kapitän um Hilfe bat, den Ausschlag gab. „Wir werden der Bitte nachkommen.“ Sagte er bestimmt und suchte Augenkontakt mit Leikeima. „Allerdings muss ich dich bitten, zu den Wächtern zu gehen und statt meiner Bericht zu erstatten. Du wirst schneller wieder da sein als ich. Sobald du damit fertig bist-„ sein Gegenüber nickte bloß.   
„-Komme ich sofort nach um dir zu helfen. Das brauchst du nicht extra sagen.“ Leikeima erhob sich aus dem Schneidersitz und bot Sal die Hand an, um ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen. „Ich weiß genauso gut wie du, dass du ohne mich verloren bist.“ Grinste sie, Sal schüttelte bloß belustigt den Kopf. Sal tat zum Eingang des kleinen Zeltes und schob den Stoff beiseite, trat in die gerade aufgehende Sonne hinaus. Sein Blick landete auf dem wartenden Magier, Schung. Der Mann aus der Taverne, welchen er gestern zu Unrecht verprügeln wollte. „Ich werde mitkommen, meine Stellvertreterin wird Bericht erstatten gehen und sich danach unverzüglich auf den Weg zu uns beiden machen.“ Verkündete Sal wenig feierlich und musterte den Sitzenden lediglich aufmerksam.   
Schung atmete erleichtert auf, bemühte sich auf seine Beine und nickte dankbar. „Wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren.“ Die Stimme des Mannes zitterte leicht, sein Blick war immer noch auf die Wächterin gerichtet, doch er riss sich los und fixierte den Mann neben ihr, der gut einen halben Kopf kleiner war als die Frau neben ihm.   
Sal nickte kurz, machte sich daran sein Zelt zu verstauen und schulterte den Rucksack, in welchem er alles verstaut hatte. „Dann auf nach Ferenys. Und hoffen wir beide Mal, dass ich wirklich helfen kann.“  
Schung warf ihm einen schnellen Seitenblick zu, als sich die beiden aufmachten. „Das erfahren wir erst, wenn uns Zodd sagt, worum es nun wirklich geht. Ich weiß immerhin nicht mehr als ihr.“   
Sal murrte zustimmend, ehe er sich wieder auf den Weg fixierte. Es war ein langer Fußmarsch bis nach Asraso, etwas mehr als zweieinhalb Tagesmärsche. Wenn sie die Nacht durchliefen ohne Pause könnten sie übermorgen gegen Mittag in der Stadt sein, auf einem Transporttier wären sie noch schneller da. Allerdings wusste er, dass es mehr als schwierig war, an ein Reittier zu kommen in diesem Teil des Landes und er war an lange Fußmärsche gewohnt. Es würde eine ruhige Reise sein, wenn sie beide den Weg über die Gebirgskette nicht einschlugen und den Tam mieden. Etwas länger, und der Weg führte an den Ausläufen des Sion-Waldes entlang, doch Sal war Gefahr und Aberglaube gewohnt als Wächter der Grenzen. 

Leikeima sah den beiden hinterher, als sie sich von ihr entfernten. Ihr Blick ruhte vor allem auf Schung, dem Feldforscher, wie er sich selber nannte. Sie traute ihm nicht. Allein die Tatsache, dass er sie beim Nutzen von Magie gesehen hatte war ein Grund für sie ihm gegenüber misstrauisch zu sein, doch da war noch etwas anderes. Er hatte irgendetwas bemerkt, als er im Lager gewesen war. Etwas, was er nicht bemerken sollte. Die junge Frau wusste nicht, wie viel er schon wusste, was er vermutete, aber sie war sich sicher, dass dieser Mann nicht dumm war und früher oder später würde er erkennen, was vor seiner Nase lag. Leikeimas Fäuste ballten sich zusammen. Es war zwar Jahre her, doch Wut kochte in ihr hoch, überschäumende, kaltblütige Wut. Sie wusste, sie würde warten müssen, was der Bote tat. Wenn er sich an sie wandte und sie erpresste, würde sie ihn verschwinden lassen. Sollte er das nicht tun, musste sie ihn beobachten um zu wissen, was er mit dem Wissen, was er hatte, anfangen wollte.   
Die Wächterin machte sich daran, dass Lager zu räumen und packte die wenigen Habseligkeiten, die sie mitnehmen musste, in ihren Rucksack, schulterte diesen und warf einen schnellen Blick in Richtung Himmel. Es würde bald Regen geben, dunkle Wolken formten sich zu hohen Türmen. Der Wind trieb sie voran, stetig vor sich her, wie ein Kutscher seine Pferde mit der Peitsche. Besser, sie beeilte sich, von hier weg zu kommen und bei den Wächtern in Anam Bericht zu erstatten. Es war ein relativ entspannter Marsch, er führte an der Hauptstraße entlang, es würden viele Menschen Unterwegs sein und mit etwas Glück auch ein paar, die eine Wächterin ein paar Meilen mitnahmen.

Zodd lief unruhig auf und ab. Er wusste, dass es unmöglich war, dass Schung schon zurück war wenn er begleitet wurde, deswegen fasste er die Abwesenheit seines alten Freundes als positiv auf, doch es minderte dennoch nicht seine Angespanntheit, die er empfand. Er wusste genau, was der Eindringling gesucht hatte, was ihm wichtig genug war, damit er sich gegen die Seinen wandte. Und Zodd wusste, was er anrichten konnte, wenn er es fand. Dennoch wünschte er sich die Wächter herbei. Jenen alten Bund von Wächtern, welche die Grenzen beschützten und genauso alt waren wie die Schriften über den Großen Krieg. Zodd wusste jedoch auch, dass die Wächter etwas beschützen, was für den Eindringling von Interesse war, wenn er tatsächlich tun wollte, was Zodd vermutete. Und davor musste er die Wächter ebenfalls warnen.


	3. Der Weg nach Ferneys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal und Schung machen sich nach Westen auf, Leikeima nach Süden.

Schweigend gingen die beiden Reisenden auf der Landstraße nebeneinander her, Komar hatten sie vor etwa einer Stunde hinter sich gelassen, zusammen mit den ersten Kaufleuten und Abenteurern, die sich aufmachten mit dem Anbruch des Tages zusammen in die Welt zu ziehen. Um sie herum erstreckten sich die weiten Ebenen von Akimera, in der Ferne waren die Ausläufer des Waldes von Sion zu sehen, die Grenze zum Reich der Magie und des Wilden, und noch weiter dahinter der Tam, die Gebirgskette, die Akimera, Ferenys und die Wälder Sions überragte. Wie Zähne schienen sich die Spitzen in den Himmel zu bohren, weißer Geifer, der an ihnen herablief. Das Grün der Wälder hingegen wirkte sowohl bedrohlich als auch verheißungsvoll.  
Sal hatte seine Zeit damit verbracht, über den Brief zu grübeln, der ihm rezitiert worden war. Er fragte sich, weswegen jemand in die Bibliothek Asrasos einbrechen würde, sie verwüstete, doch nichts stahl. Es ergab keinen Sinn. Als Kapitän der Grenzwächter war es Sals Pflicht, Hilfeersuchen nachzugehen und die Sicherheit der Ländergrenzen zu garantieren, nicht, Raubüberfälle bei denen nichts gestohlen wurde aufzuklären. Vor allem kam es ihm mehr als suspekt vor, dass man die Bibliothek in Asraso überfiel. Es war nichts ungewöhnliches, das die Bibliotheken Ziel eines Überfalls wurden, doch gab es in Asraso nichts von Bedeutung. Die Bibliothek war weder besonders groß noch gab es dort etwas von Wert, was man nicht auch in anderen Bibliotheken bekommen könnte. Außer Legenden und Mythen die sich um die Stadt rankten wie um jede andere gab es nichts Besonderes an ihr. Sal verstand nicht, weswegen der Bibliothekar ihn um Hilfe bat.   
„Sagt mal, Schung…“   
„Ja?“  
„Ihr saht irgendwie… eingeschüchtert aus, als meine Kameradin noch bei uns war. Gibt es etwas, das ihr mir sagen wollt?“ Sal warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf seinen Begleiter.   
Schung schien mit sich zu ringen, ehe er sich kopfschüttelnd an den Kapitän wandte. „Eure Begleiterin wirkt Magie.“ Kurz pausierte der Mann, sprach jedoch nach wenigen Schritten weiter. „Ohne Sigile.“   
Sal stutze. „Sie hat Magie gewirkt ohne Sigile?“  
„Vor meinen eigenen Augen.“ Schung fröstelte es. Er wusste, dass es möglich war, Magie ohne eigenes Zutun zu wirken, diese Praktik war sogar weit verbreitet unter Personen, die zwar ein Talent für das Magische besaßen, doch nie unterrichtet wurden, man nannte es Wildmagie. Doch Magie zu wirken, ohne Sigilen zu nutzen, durch welche man den Zauber kanalisierte und einen klaren Befehl erteilte, das war…   
„Seltsam, den letzten, vor dem sie das gemacht hat, hat sie mitsamt seinem Verbrecherhaufen zu Asche verbrannt.“ Sal grinste, er erinnerte sich gut an diese Mission. Er und Leikeima hatten zusammen in Akimera in einem der Fürstentümer einen Tipp erhalten laut dem sich ein gesuchter Mörder in einem Inn verstecken würde. Sal und Leikeima waren diesem nachgegangen und hatten beschlossen, dass eine Verurteilung vor dem Rat nicht nötig war. Die Wächterin hatte die Exekutierung vor Ort vorgenommen und den Mann bei lebendigem Leibe in Brand gesetzt und zugesehen, wie er unter Qualen zu einem kläglichen Rest Ascheflocken zerfiel. Anschließend hatten sie sich den Betreibern des Inns gewidmet, die ihm nicht nur Zuflucht sondern auch Hilfe bei seinen Verbrechen gewährt hatten. Sie waren ihm gefolgt.   
Schung wich das Blut aus den Wangen, als er die Worte des Wächters vernahm. „Ihr wisst, dass sie verbotene Künste praktiziert!“ keuchte er, seine Augen funkelten, ob vor Freude oder Angst vermochte man nicht zu sagen.   
„Verboten ist keine Kunst der Magie.“ Erwiderte Sal. „Nur bestimmte Sigilen, die zu gefährlich oder grausam sind, um sie zu nutzen. Außerdem tut Leiki das nicht willentlich.“   
„Wie meint ihr das?“ Die Neugierde des Forschers war geweckt, die Angst vor der Wächterin, welche ihn um gut einen Kopf überragte vergessen. Nein, nicht vergessen, sie war immer noch da, immer noch präsent, doch wurde sie von seiner Neugierde über diese Frau überdeckt. Der Kapitän der Wächter schenkte ihm jedoch nur ein Lächeln, statt Antworten.  
„Das-„ sagte er und zeichnete mit dem Zeigefinger Linien in die Luft, welches eine brennende Spur hinterließen, „-wird sie euch selber mitteilen, wenn sie es für angemessen hält. Es ist nichts, was euch interessieren sollte, noch etwas, das ich befugt wäre, euch zu verraten.“  
„Weil sie eure Stellvertreterin ist?“ Sal musterte die Sigile, welche er gezeichnet hatte stirnrunzelnd.   
„Nein, weil sie eine gute Freundin ist und es nicht meine Entscheidung ist, was ihr über sie zu wissen habt, sondern ihre.“ Sal zog seinen Zeigefinger in einer kunstvollen Kurve durch die Sigile hindurch, welche seinem Wappen glich, schien sie zu zerschneiden. Der Schnitt schien die Sigile zu verschlingen und einen realen Schnitt in der Luft hinterlassen zu haben. Dieser schimmerte wie zu heißer Stein, ehe er sich ausdehnte und ein Bild sichtbar wurde. Die Brünette tauchte auf, schien jedoch wenig erfreut über den Ruf ihres Vorgesetzten.   
„Was willst du Sal?“ Die Stimme der Brünetten klang seltsam fern, wie durch einen Wasserfall hindurch gedämpft, doch klar zu verstehen.   
„Wissen, wo du jetzt gerade bist und wann du in etwa in Asraso sein wirst.“  
Die Wächterin zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch, doch hinterfragte Sal nicht weiter. Sie wusste, dass er sich bei ihr nie sicher sein konnte, wie schnell sie vorankam. Nur, dass sie schnell sein konnte, wenn sie wollte. „Noch etwa sechs Stunden von Anam entfernt, vermutlich werde ich morgen Mittag in Asraso eintreffen wenn der Rat mitspielt, falls nicht, könnte es sich bis zum Abend hinzögern.“ Leikeima betrachtete den Schnitt vor ihr, aus welchem ihr Sal entgegenstarrte. Es war ein einfacher Zauber, doch außerhalb der Grenzwächter fand er keine Anwendung, er hatte sich nicht durchgesetzt. Es kam den Wächtern lediglich zugute, fand Leikeima. Sals Abbild nickte ihr zu.   
„Verstehe.“ Murmelte es, ehe es sich wieder der Wächterin zuwandte. „Gut, wir treffen uns morgen Mittag in der Bibliothek und machen uns an die Untersuchung für diesen Bibliothekar, Zodd, oder wie er hieß.“ Leikeima nickte ebenfalls, ehe sie mit ihren Fingern die beiden Schnittstellen packte und zusammenpresste, den Schnitt versiegelte und das Gespräch beendete.  
Sal strauchelte am anderen Ende des Zaubers als Leikeimas Bild in der Luft verschwand. Dieser Zauber war anstrengender für ihn, als er zugeben wollte, da er ihn so gut wie nie nutze. „Wenn wir morgen Mittag in Asraso sein wollen müssen wir über die Grenzposten am Tam.“ Murmelte Sal, ehe er sich wieder aufrappelte und entschlossen die Straße entlang schritt.   
„Aber der Tam liegt im Norden, ein Umweg von lächerlichem Ausmaß! Wenn wir weiterhin der Straße Richtung Westen folgen sind wir schneller da!“ gab Schung zu bedenken.   
„Aber am Fuß des Tam entspringt der Legwä, und der fließt durch mehrere Dörfer und Städte, unter anderem auch Asraso, durch Ferenys ins Meer. Wenn wir also spätestens Morgen in der Bibliothek sein wollen müssen wir die Nacht durchlaufen, was am einfachsten geht, wenn wir auf dem Legwä reisen. Die Grenzposten am Tam liegt nicht weit von hier und etwas weniger als zwei Stunden Fußmarsch von ihnen entfernt ist ein Zufluss zum Legwä.“ Erklärte der Wächter, ohne sich umzudrehen oder innezuhalten. „Wenn wir uns beeilen können wir vielleicht morgen bei Tagesanbruch in Asraso sein.“   
Schung straffte seinen Rucksack fester. Er folgte dem Mann vor ihm, trotz der Fragen und der Unsicherheit, die sich nagend in ihm festsetzte.

Leikeima atmete tief ein. Sie hatte die Stadtluft nicht per se vermisst, doch sie weckte in ihr ein Gefühl der Nostalgie. Erinnerungen an ihre Kindertage, ihre Zeit in der Ausbildung zur Wächterin und an- sie verbot sich, diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu führen. Er lenkte sie zu sehr ab von ihrer Aufgabe, Bericht zu erstatten und dann unverzüglich in Richtung Asraso aufbrechen. Wer weiß, was Sal bereits für Schwierigkeiten hatte…   
Die Wächterin schüttelte den Kopf und wand sich durch die belebten Straßen Anams, der Hauptstadt von Akimera. Ihr war, als könnte sie das Leben, welches in der Stadt pulsierte, auf ihrer Haut spüren, fühlen, wie die Magie dieses Ortes und der Leute durch ihre Haut sickerte und sie diese in sich aufnahm. Leute glitten an ihr vorbei, manche bedachten sie mit dankbaren, ehrfürchtigen Blicken, andere mieden sie aufgrund ihrer Rüstung und ihres grimmigen Blickes. Leikeima war es gewohnt. Als Grenzwache hatte man eine eher zwiespältige Ehre zu tragen.   
Einerseits existierte die glorreiche Geschichte der Wächter und ihre ruhmreichen Tage, Geschichten und Legenden über die mutigen Schlachten und tapferen Beschützer von Recht und Ordnung welche in ganz Sion für Recht und Ordnung sorgten, das Schwert der Gerechtigkeit über führten und gegen jene erhoben, die sich dem Arm des Gesetzes entziehen wollten, zum anderen jedoch waren die Wächter im Laufe der letzten Jahrhunderte immer mehr in ein zweifelhaftes Licht geraten und im Schatten versunken. Ihr alter Glanz schütze nicht gegen die Gräueltaten die manche Wächter verübt hatten und so den Ruf des ganzen Bundes immer mehr anzweifeln ließen. Ob es sich hierbei nun um politische Skandale internationalen Ausmaßes handelte oder aber Verurteilungen, die an dem Verstand des Wächters zweifeln ließen, der dieses Urteil fällte, war dabei egal. Ein Wächter war Richter, Henker und Geschworener, falls es gefordert war, und handelte nach dem Interesse aller Länder Sions. Und die meisten Wächter richteten lieber als die Entscheidung über das Schicksal Krimineller anderen zu überlassen, sie selber bildete keine Ausnahme, das gab sie zu. Bei solch einem Ruf war es egal, was die alten Geschichten erzählten über die Entstehung ihres Bundes, die ersten Wächter und die durchaus wichtige Funktion in der Politik und Kooperation der Länder Sions miteinander. Immer mehr Menschen verlangten das Ende der Wächter. Erzürnte Familien, Freunde und Kameraden, die ihnen geliebte und wichtige Menschen an die Schwerter und die Magie der Wächter verloren hatten und denen der Blutzoll verwehrt wurde. Ein Wächter zu sein bedeutete, das Schwert der Gerechtigkeit zu führen und als Last das Wappen ihres Bundes als Schild zu tragen, das Schwert des ersten Wächters und die schemenhafte Skizze eines Drachen, gehasst und geliebt zugleich.


End file.
